


charmed

by herima



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Jack of All Trades - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, i jus wanna see Benny get stepped on thanks, orgasm-denial, she/they courier, there is like no plot in this lol, there’s characterization some where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herima/pseuds/herima
Summary: courier has a little fun with a new made friend in primm. she expects to never see them again, make their delivery and be on their way north.but what comes from a night of fun brings her possible demise.
Relationships: Benny (Fallout)/Female Courier, Benny/Courier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a total wip i had for a split second and i rlly wanted to write it. this may stay as just one chapter unless i get motivated to write an actual story with this oc hehe. all depends.

“Oh baby- _Please_ lemme- Lemme cuuum-“ 

Courier made the checkered suited man a babbling whimpering mess within five minutes and she began to wonder why she left the business. His sweet cries music to her ears as he begged her to let him cum, she had him clutching at the counter behind him desperately as she gave him the hottest hand job he’d ever had. 

“Baby?.. From the looks of it..” She blew cold air lightly against the tip of his enflamed cock and watched it dance for her with a confident smirk. “You’re the baby here pal. But I’ll let it slide, I like the way you say it.” 

Benny wasn’t used to a woman taking over, but he wasn’t complaining one bit. The amount of dry orgasms she put him through had his thighs trembling and head lolling back. And actually pulled _moans_ outta him. Usually when he was with a girl, it was all grunts and groans. But with her she had him shakin’ like a leaf, and singing like the choir. Oh but then she finally said it. Allowed him. 

“Cum for me.” Courier spoke directly into his ear, absolutely getting off watching his eyebrows pinch and mouth cry. “I wanna see you paint the floors with your cum..” She gave his balls an extra hard squeeze. “Like a good boy.” Benny moaned groggily as she said that and immediately blew his load all over the carpet of the room he’d been staying in. 

“Mm.. You’re real cute.” Benny was busy catching his breath, but he heard her and shakily laughed with that fucking _smile_ of his that looked so pretty in her opinion. “Really? I‘d say I’m excruciatingly handsome, but I’ll let you slide since I like the way you say it. Baby.” 

She’d washed her gloves and lit a cigarette, seemingly getting ready to leave. She was on a timer of course. “I could show you the Tops. If you catch my drift.” Benny had went to reach out and touch her and she scowled, “I don’t like bein’ touched buddy. Thanks.” He recoiled with an awkward laugh and gave her more room. “Anyway. I’m headin’ out. See ya if I see ya-“ 

“Wait. What’d you do for work if you’re not a prostitute anyways? No disrespect.” She turned to him before she walked and said, “None taken.” She took a drag of her cig and shut the door behind her avoiding his question. 

_ What a woman. Hope I see her again. _

“We got the courier Benny. Some loud mouthed lady couldn’t keep her trap shut about how funny this courier was, and we nabbed em’ easy while they were leaving.” Says Jessup, “Son of a bitch can throw punches, I’ll tell you that. Almost broke my fuckin’ jaw. That asshole. Lemme throw a few hits in when they wake up.” 

“Sure whateva. I don’t give a crap. Just bring him over here by this grave your boys made.” Benny says having his third cigarette in a row by it. 

Courier groaned awake in pain, swore from the blows to her gut and cheek. “He’s up. Take that helmet off his head.” Jessup orders and one of the Khans removed it before cringing at what they’d done. “Shit- I feel kinda bad for beating on a woman.” Said one. 

Benny choked on his smoke as the Khan said that as shock and guilt filled him as he recognized the woman from earlier. 

_ God. This ain’t what I meant when I said I hoped to see her again!  
_

_ Of course she just had to be the courier I have to kill. Why can’t I ever have nice things. _

_ Maybe I should let her go? No I can’t- No loose ends. _

_ This is so fucked. In more ways that I can think. But this is bigger than him, than her.  _

“Fuck you.” She said right before he’d shot her and he wished she did. 

With a sigh he signaled for them to bury her and forever he’d never forget this night. Her touch, her voice, what she smelled of, that _smile_ of hers. 

The guilt would sink it’s fangs deep into him and never let go. 


	2. Chapter 2

“And if you cum.. I’ll blow your brains out with that gorgeous gun of yours and I’ll make sure you don’t make a comeback,” Courier smiled confidently down at Benny who she had currently tied to his bed like a starfish, all four of his limbs perfectly tied up in her web. 

Benny had both been scared and turned on by the idea. His stomach both coiled in warning of cumming and of fear of cumming as she edged out the first ruined orgasm. “That’s one... Nineteen more to go.” 

At some point the courier had almost taped his mouth shut to make it all the more embarrassing, and had to calm herself from how good he sounded whining and crying into his pillow behind his head. It’d be his tenth ruined orgasm now and she was going for the eleventhwith no breaks. The courier noticed him moaning into his pillow with his eyes shut and smacked the tip of his cock out of distaste. 

“Did I say you could look away?” She raised her hand up to smack it and smiled at the way he recoiled with a whimper even though she hadn’t even hit it. She was just threatening to. Then it hit her metaphorically. “Oh you _liked_ that?” The courier was going against her own rule since slapping wasn’t apart of the agenda, and if he ended up cumming from the smacks she would be upset she’d have to kill such a cute guy like him. But she hit him anyway and chuckled lowly to herself as he writhed his hips up and down, and straightened and bent his legs to hold in the cum. 

“Oh _yeaah_.. Benny likes being smacked? Hm?” When he gave her a head nod and a whine as an answer she grabbed him by the neck, “When I ask for an answer. You give it to me. Unless you wanna die like this..” Benny quickly spouted out, “Yes, Yes! I like it. Benny likes being smacked— Benny loves it.. _Ohh gosh_..” He didn’t even know he liked being smacked. He apparently didn’t know a lot of things that he liked in the bedroom apparently. 

“Good boy..” She went back to her seat position by his side and fastened her tight strokes, watching him squeeze into her hand and out. “That’s eleven.” 

“You’ve been so good Benny.. It’d be a shame if you came on the last one.. Remember I’ll really kill you if you disobey. I ain’t no _fink_.” She murmured with a knowing smirk whilst hovering over him, breasts almost in his face and with her black tight covered legs let her foot rub along his inner thighs. Watching his face contort, and his teeth grit as the last one came. 

Then she whimpered into his ear, pressed her milk duds against his and really made this life or death situation cost him his life. “Fill me up baby~” Benny was about to pass it with flying colors but the last bit threw him for a loop and he was grunting and groaning in physical pain as he fought with his cock. _Begging_ it not to release and get him killed. 

“Oh wow... The best sub I’ve ever had,” she hummed looking down at his red spent cock, and back up to his face after looking at his rosy chest and cheeks. Along with those dazed eyes. “You look like you’re gonna pass ou—Oop.“ Bennys head had lulled around for a little till everything finally went black, and he was out for the count. She didn’t doubt he may sleep for 24hrs after that. 

At least looting his room now was about to be a helluva lot easier. After untying his limbs and searching the room she looked back at Benny, cig between her lips as she slid her heels back on. She could just kill him anyways. But a deal is a deal. She lives by that. 

Of course she robbed him of whatever caps he had and valuables in the room and went to collect the chip everyone and their fuckin’ mother wanted but she couldn’t find the damn thing anyway and felt a little panicked buzz hit her as she headed out.Not without leaving a note of course in her perfect boxy hand-writing. 

_ Mr. House ain’t gonna like this.  _

** Thanks for being a good sport..  **

** All is forgiven. I know shits gonna go down in the Mojave soon, and I know about your little plan too. Tell Yes man to learn how to not be so forth-coming with info of your grand scheme. Didn’t even ask and the guy was telling me all about you and your life story. Anyways, I was trying to steal that damn chip off you and couldn’t find it so fuck you, you win that round.. You owe me the caps Mr. House would’ve paid me too. I doubt I’ll be seeing you ever again, but if I do I’m gonna ride you till I see the constellation in my head. Good luck Benny.  **

** Courier Six ** ❥

_Boy was Cass and Veronica gonna laugh it up about this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remembered i did this work a while ago and thought why not make a chapter about them reuniting and doing what she said in her letter she left him if they did. hope yall llike it sorry if its mumbo jumbo i wrote this in one sitting.

“Why’d you.. Why’d you spare me?” Benny’s question was nagging the courier. She didn’t actually  _ care  _ about him did she? Nah. She just was very morally grey. So grey you couldn’t tell what was good or bad in it. 

Everyone had reasons. Why they do things. Why they act a certain way. Of course there were  _ very certain  _ things she never excused but. Wanting to take a life so you could make an entire tri-state area independent from a hungry bureaucracy and slavers that were a little too late to the Roman empire party that crumbled apart. 

The courier didn’t have an answer for him. There was no right or wrong to her decision. 

So she shrugged in response to him as they walked to Novac. That’s where she’d drop him off and split from him forever. At least that’s what she told herself. 

She didn’t mean to laugh at his stupid stories or jokes. Or find conversation with him  _ enjoyable.  _ Her actual charisma was at least a two when it came to her real life social aspect but when it came to persuasion boy was it hard to resist it. She could tell you, you were a gecko and needed to go back to Arizona to be with your family and you’d believe her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The courier still didn’t remember what exactly brought them to this moment. It was a heated moment- Benny had the audacity to get in her personal space after they’d both cleaned up in her motel room, so close without even touching her and.. Well she didn’t even remember what he said, but she found it sexy enough to get him lying on his back. 

“I thought I’d never see you again… But that note you left me-  _ God.  _ It squeezed on everything inside me real good.” Benny’s hands were shaking and when he realized hers had a jitter to them as she touched him made him feel less bad. 

Six spoke to stop herself, she’d almost- kissed him to shut him up and it confused her. Those kinds of temptations never even occurred to her. So used to keeping kissing out of her sexual endeavors. 

“Kiss me?.. I’m real good at it- I can- I’ll do all the work Baby.” Ben's hands stayed on the bed next to his hips, gripping at the bed sheets when she hadn’t even touched little Ben yet. 

“Show me how…” Six lifted her free hand off his neck and slid it around his neck before going straight up, pressing her gloved fingers onto his lips. “How you’d do it…” Benny was about to respond but she sat in his fucking lap and the pressure of her everything pressed into him almost made him buck up like a young adult would. 

“You’re driving me crazy Angel.” Six thought the endearment was sweet, but she was far from an Angel. “Benny.” She’d murmured and he smiled softly- one she’d never seen before. Not that she’d seen him enough to see it. But she could tell he didn’t do it often. More that cocky smile than this one. 

“I’d do it soft..” Six could feel his lips through her gloves- the heat from them at least and he smiled that way again and it almost made her whimper at the attention. Of all the times they’d done it he’d been shy, and this was- well it felt different. “Or hard..” Benny nipped at her fingertip, barely even bit her but it sent shocks throughout her nervous system.

“Whatever you want me to do..”

“ _ Whatever _ I want?” Benny got a little nervous from the tone but he didn’t think she’d do what she did last time and make him pass out. But he would do it if she wanted it. 

Benny responded “Yeah.” while Six leaned in, so close till their noses were touching every other breath. 

“Kiss me.” 

That’s exactly what he did, moving in as slow as possible and at the last second she closed the space. Benny was about to grab her- feel on her- it was instinctual to put his hands on a woman during sex. Who didn’t like to feel up on a woman? But he knew she didn’t want that and quickly put his hands back on the bed, clutching on the sheets in his balled up fists to stop himself. 

The kiss was chaste and long enough for him to breathe in the feeling. But it wasn’t long for the overstimulation to kick in and she’d pulled away from the kiss and pushed him down to lie on his back. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now.” The statement alone made him groan but it was the fingers grazing over his chest that did him in. Six pressed her hips down into his and bit her lip in delight when she’d felt how hard he was. “Oh.. Did I do that?” She’d said it so perfectly coy he would’ve thought she was a virgin if this was their first time meeting. 

Sliding down onto his thighs she slid the slacks off him in a bit of a rush and Benny shivered at the warm leather that enveloped his length. “I’m already ready Baby.” Which was true. Men didn’t really need prepping for it other than lube so it didn’t give them a burn. 

“I didn’t ask.” That shut him up while simultaneously turning him on. She’d almost forgotten in order to fuck she needed to take her pants off and the act of removing it made her shy. 

“Close your eyes. And keep them shut until I say so.” She murmured while sliding off the bed to take them off her underwear going with it. Six kept her long sleeves on and her gloves of course slinking back onto the bed, hovering over his twitching cock it gave her more confidence then she let on that he’d been so affected by just her presence and a simple chaste kiss. 

Six finally started to sink onto him but after just a moment she stopped with a wince- she wasn’t that wet even though her body was covered in small goosebumps and nipples hard under her shirt. If she’d let him open his eyes he could see them peeking at him through the material. 

Despite the pain she kept pushing herself trying to stuff him inside her- the obligation and her own want for this was driving her through it all- she’d get over the pain- it wouldn’t be there the entire time. 

“Hey.” Benny broke the silence between his soft exhales and her sharp inhales of discomfort. 

“What.” Six sounded frustrated. 

“You don’t have to rush.. My dick ain’t goin’ anywhere.” 

Benny couldn’t help opening his eyes to see what was going on and he realized she was on the brink of tears just from the sheer disbelief her body wasn’t functioning the way she wanted it to. 

“I.. This is why I don’t-” 

“It ain’t your fault alright? Your mind is movin’ faster than your body Baby.” Benny licked over his lips and watched as her thighs shook while sitting up from his length. A look of confusion on her face on what to do next.

“I can just, I can do what I normally do.” Six offered and Benny knew exactly what he wanted her to do.

“You got no idea how bad I want my face between those thighs..” The idea made her stomach churn and inner thighs shivering at the thought. “You can hold my wrists down and everything.” Now  _ that _ was an offer she couldn’t ignore.

The little shuffle she did towards his head and sight of her opening like a butterfly for him, he’d seen many kinds of womanhoods in his life and he’d never craved to taste and feel her on his tongue. His head was finally between her heavenly thighs he took a moment to look and was about to lift his hand up to play with her lips when he felt a constriction around his wrists holding them down. 

Benny placed the kiss he’d wanted to place since he’d seen it onto her clit and could feel it twitch under his lips as he sucked it between them, Six was leaned back holding his wrists down while keeping herself balanced on his chest, hovering just above it so as not to crush him. 

“Oh God..” He’d murmured it loud enough to reach her ears and it sang to her excited nerves like a song.

Six thought he was drooling at that point. Tongue licking up the sides and stopping to the center of her hooded clit and sucked on it like a bobo and it made her throw her head back with a sharp exhale, everything was aching in her now as he lapped at her pussy. She’d started to blush and everything and she knew if she wasn’t wearing her shirt he’d see a blushed chest as well with budded nipples reaching for the sky. 

“Mm.. Sucha-  _ Oh.. _ ” It came out as a cry feeling Ben dare to dip his tongue into her and continued to do so with her. 

Six couldn’t get enough of him. Still tired and sore from her travels from The Strip to Cottonwood Cove to Novac. But she wanted the ache he was building inside her and wanted him inside her already. The feeling of her squeezing and twitching on his tongue, her thighs shaking on the sides of his face. He wanted to see her get off again and again- the wait for his own was outta mind and outta sight so long as he saw her face contorting beautifully above him accompanied by her thighs that were like pillows for the sides of his head. 

“M’ready- I’m ready Ben..” She said it hushed and with a shaky sigh after the dizzying high- her second heartbeat below her navel was leading her back to his manhood. Excitedly taking hold of him with her hands that were beginning to lose its steadiness. 

_ Oh yeah. Yeah. This feels so much better now. _

Her body was caught up with her mind now and everything was flowing to the same waterfall. 

Benny breath caught in his throat as she pressed onto him again and the arousal that slid down his length mixed with his own made him throw his head back onto the pillow no matter how bad he wanted to watch her sink onto him- Ben resisted the weakness as much as possible and both seen and feel his cock get lost inside her. “Oh **fuck** Baby.” Bens voice was rough and groggily the further he went inside and heard her whimper midway desperately as the temptation to force him inside her was and his own tone changed to a soft one as they made eye contact. “ _Fuck.”_

Six rode him slow and deep, savoring the feeling of herself opening and closing around him- It’d been so long since she’d been mentally and physically so turned on that she’d envisioned everything happening like they were colors dancing behind her eyes. Benny looked like he was being approached by an angel as he watched and felt it all just as intensely. But his mind was going on and on- of how good he could make her feel if she let him take the reins a little. Let him fold her in half- he knew she was flexible and the thought of bending her to reach those sweet spots effortlessly and make her legs shake like a pinata- he was gonna make himself cum if he thought hard enough but it really just made him ache even more. Maybe it was the edging and constant teasing that adapted his mind to think about sex while having it. 

Benny could tell she was getting tired as she rode him, thighs not just shaking in pleasure and sweet aching anymore. The soreness of her travels was catching up with her quicker than she would’ve liked, but he wanted to do it so bad and took the chance of just.. Asking.

“Oh man- beautiful please- let me take the reins a little, just a pinky on them- maybe half my hand-” Six fully seated herself against his hips, bottom lip still sucked into her mouth to keep herself quiet. She didn’t like to be loud- that was when she was still- No- That was gonna ruin her whole mood if she thought about it. 

Releasing her bottom lip she spoke up, voice a little coarse from holding so much sound in. 

“You can thrust into me- I know you wanna…” As sexy as the thought was he wanted her under him and mewling comfortably. 

“I wanna switch places. Real bad.” Benny smirked as he remembered what she’d said. 

“I wanna make you see the constellation,” If it had been anyone else he would’ve been tracing his fingers along her sensitive thighs just to see them do a dance for him. “Just like you want.” 

“Yeah?” Six did want it like that. But was being a damn tease and Benny pressed his hips into hers satisfied at the almost clap sound between them, watching as her eyes lulled to the side at the feelling of his hard thrust. “ _ Yeah. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ben knew if he had his hands in the sheets they’d gravitate closer and closer to her body, to pull her closer to his chest, so they were holding tightly onto the bed frame while he rocked his hips into her and made her sing a song he could listen to any time she’d be willing to. He hadn’t even realized she was so close to orgasming till her breathing became ragged and irregular- but the grip she had on him mostly gave him the biggest sign while rolling her hips into him. 

“Oh my-  _ Ben-! _ ” 

He wouldn’t stop there- he’d make sure she saw stars, when her eyes were glazed over with daydreaming honey. Though he still had parts of him that ached and hurt from the beatings he got while captured by the Legion. And when she’d grabbed at one of his arms he winced in pain and had to stop for a moment. 

“Ca-Careful. Still hurting from what they did to me.” So caught up in the moment she pulled at his arm and almost pulled him closer to her- this was a save in a sense. It would’ve been worse if it’d gone the other way. 

“You can touch me,” He took her gloved hand and pressed it against his lips, almost like he was honoring her touch. “Just watch the bruises..” 

“Since we’re on the topic, I’ve been wanting to lift your pretty legs onto my shoulders this whole time and I couldn’t tell if you’d allow it or not.” Oh-

“Yeah- Yeah- I can do that-“ She lifted her legs up and Benny lowered his arms so she could slink them over his shoulders, and that’s when everything changed- the position made everything press deeper and the feeling of pure fullness all the way against her cervix made her cry out happily. 

“You like that?” God did Benny know the answer but he wanted her to get so into it, she wouldn't be able to answer him with words, only moans and whimpers happily just like that again. 

“Fuck baby- Can I- Can I cum?” Six hummed a soft laugh to herself all hazy from the constant pleasure. She’d forgotten she was always in control of him that the little whimper of a ‘yes’ falling from her lips spurred him off the edge and into the deep end- pulling out as efficiently as he could and spilled on her navel. 

The sight was something else. Even his own hips had a stutter and thighs quaking after releasing. Six let out a small whine of disappointment, leaning up on her elbows and pulling Benny closer by the legs she had on his shoulders. 

“Thought you were gonna cum  _ in  _ me.” 

“I- I can do that- Oh fuck.. I thought maybe you didn’t want that-“ 

“Then do it..” 

_ God Almighty _ . He thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saucy lol. lemme know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to put like- a splash of character to the courier and bens relationship while still doin the point of what this is JDJSJD

“Is your head fuckin’ scrambled?” Benny had asked Six who was smoking a cigarette by the window in his suite. When she turned to him with a scowl he nervously smiled at her.

“I don’t really care what happens to the Mojave. Like I said. Grey.” Benny ran a hand through his hair and lit himself a cig, leaning on the opposite of the window looking down at The Strip. 

“Well you should start caring.. You live in this shithole. Might as well work to improve it- am I right?” Six just shrugged, still not convinced to take steps in picking sides and all that bullshit with politics.

“You took back Nelson, saved people that were enslaved, helped them refugees in bitter-springs, helped them people in the sewers around Freeside, made friends with those weirdos in armor and have them actually  _ helping  _ a little out here… And you’re gonna say you’re in the grey area?” Benny took a long puff from his cigarette, waiting for Six to finish her puff so he could have time to think before he talked. 

“Yeah well.. Sometimes people need a little push.” Benny chuckled incredulously at that.

“That’s what you’d call ‘ _ A little push’?  _ Makes me wonder what a big one would do for the Mojave.” 

“Do you even care about the Mojave as a whole Benny? I thought you just wanted The Strip for yourself and maybe even sprinkle in Freeside if you were feeling generous.”

“Alright yeah- At first I just thought of controlling The Strip and Freeside. But now- now this is too big. Bigger than The Strip. People out there are suffering- and there’s people out there that like it like those Roman cosplayers, people that are bystanders to it unless it benefits them like the NCR, then the iron heads that think they’re hot shit in those bunkers that help no one but themselves. And the naive smart asses in the Old Fort who have order and don’t try to establish themselves.” Six smirked, puffing her smoke out of her nose then out of her mouth. “Ahah.. And that’s where  _ you  _ come in huh?” 

“Exactly.” Benny thought she was serious and realized she was just indulging him when she pulled him by the tie of his suit, blowing her smoke right against his lips as she tossed it out the window hoping it’d comedically fall on someone’s head downstairs.

Benny licked over his bottom lip and bit it as a side smirk came onto his face. 

“I’m being serious here..” 

“Mhm.” Six had that half lidded look in her eyes that always gave him temptations, that always showed up in his dreams whether they were chaste or sexual. The woman was beautiful and strong- you could see it just in her eyes, her posture, her power. Benny had never met someone that looked like this before. He felt like he’d seen her face before- and remembered a copy of a painting of a woman he’d seen in the White Glove societies art gallery. Freda was the womans name. The image was almost identical. 

“Can’t get enough of me?” Six kept her right hand around his tie and used her other to trail a finger over his bottom lip.

“I want to try and--”

  
  


“ **Benny! You home?”** Sounded like Swank and Six rolled her eyes as Swank let himself inside and made his way into the living area. Eyeing the two before speaking.

“Listen there's some girl that says she knows that Courier she--”

“Move outta my way asshole. Mr. House is asking for you Six. He said he wants to talk effective immediately or some crap. Fucking scary Ooo! Just wanted to let you know.” Says Cass adjusting her hat.

“Hm. Did he say what it would be about?” 

“No. But--” Cass stopped herself eyeing Benny and Swank since she didn’t know if she wanted them to hear it.

“It must be important since everything surrounding your name these days is important.” That made Six snicker. She wasn’t important. She just did a couple things so what? But she wasn’t important to this little war. She was just some lowlife that needed caps and went for the Courier job. That was most of what she remembered about herself anyways. Just a lowlife. If she hadn’t been shot in the head she wouldn’t be known for anything. It was that miracle and just being a little bit of a decent human- helping others that made it go over the edge. 

Benny watched her jaw clench and her nose flare a little before she decided she needed some space from everything and walked out of the room leaving everyone else awkwardly looking at each other. More like Swank looking around awkwardly, but Cass looked to Swank and eyed him like he was a box of sugar bombs. “You wanna take me back downstairs handsome?” 

Benny wasn’t gonna stay in there while they blatantly flirted with each other after just being down each other's throats on the way up here. He took a guess of where she went and followed. Of course she went to his secret back room to get away from everyone. Yes-man was offline for the time being to keep Mr. House off his radar. 

Six was smoking another cig and after a while of being around her he noticed smoking was linked to her anxiety relief, that and having dominance over Benny any chance she got during sex. Benny liked it- really he did. But the barrier between their communication of things that were happening in the world and was coming soon irked him a little. She was avoiding commitment to factions or people. And he was one of them, no doubt it hurt she wasn’t labelling them but.. Was there even a label for this kind of arrangement? She was like a quadrupel agent and everyone either liked her or was neutral with her. But she was on thin ice with Ceasar since she’d been playing him like a fiddle and Vulpes Inculta had lied in his ear when she ratted him out when he’d called her ‘Mommy’ in Nipton. Made everyone in the tent laugh and bitch at the great Vulpes Inculta. 

Benny leaned against the wall. “Got the jitters?” She did. He could see it in the way the cig moved a little between her gloved fingers and haphazardly dropped ashes. 

“Benny I-” Six shook her head and aggressively rubbed at her forehead with the back of her hand. “Shut up.” She growled it at him pointing an accusatory finger at him and he just shook his head with a clenched jaw. 

“We’re not fuckin’ right now. No need to be rude Baby.” 

“Don’t fucking Baby me.” Benny’s dealt with miss aimed anger before- he’s even done it before hell. He wasn’t gonna send her over the edge. Ben could tell she was close to it. Smoking more than usual. Dominating him more than usual. The jig was up. 

Benny took a tentative step closer to her, hands still in his pockets- That didn’t sit well with her at all. 

“Any step closer and I’ll put a .44 up your ass.” Benny continued on slowly and the silence was killing her- she expected a yelling match- wanted a fight. 

“Relax.” Benny spoke concise and calm as he approached her and that scared her more than anything. Six threw the cigarette on the cracked old floors and stomped on it- it made Benny pause in his tracks, slowly brought his hands out so she could see them remembering how important that was to her. 

Six felt like a cornered dog and wanted out of this. So that's what she did, headed for the secret

exit in his room and he stepped in front of her. Stopped her in her tracks and made her step stutter. “I swear Benny- Don’t fucking- Don’t make me kill you because you think- because-” 

Benny was shocked when she shoved past him as hard as she could, but he wasn’t gonna let her do this. Walk away from this again. Walk away from people that see  _ her _ . So he did it- went against her one rule- to never touch the touch repulsed Woman and let her have control over everything. 

Six was in absolute shock- anxiety so close to the edge as her fingertips began to feel numb from it all, lungs itching to breathe stably, eyes burning for that release of tears. And he kissed her. So sweetly, tasted like his special cigarettes and  _ God _ the bourbon mixed with clover cologne on his skin she was always so tempted to smell, affectionately press her face into the side of his neck and stay there. But her instincts were stronger and she unsheathed her combat knife and pressed it into her side.

Benny heard the whine she released when he kissed her, as though she was yearning for it. But the knife pressed into him said otherwise. So he separated slowly from the kiss. Thumbing over her lips with both of them, he peered down at her face and down at the knife in her hand. Gloves leather taught from how tight she had it in her grip. 

“Relax Baby..” Of course it scared him a little. Knife so close to his arteries in the hands of someone he almost killed. 

_ Relax Baby _ . Played in her head one more time before she grit her teeth and gripped the knife impossibly tighter as he whispered it or something like it to her again. The soft caress against her skin fighting with her.  _ It wasn’t real. He didn’t mean it. _ Benny just kissed her again. And again. And again till he couldn’t feel her knife poking his side and once he felt she wasn’t shaking like a leaf in his hands anymore. Benny slid his hand across her inner wrist and softly began sliding his fingers against the palm of her hand and under the grip of her knife.

“Let it go for me Baby..” He coaxed her into letting it go and it fell to the ground with a muffled clang and he took the chance to bring her wrist up to his cheek shoulder and left it there. 

“See..? Just relax,” Six clutched at his blazer to ground herself and leaned into the caress of his warm hand against her face. Eyes still closed, just trying to process it all. 

“Slower..” Six was taking fast shallow breaths that whole time and once she’d realized it the burn in her lungs started to subside, “Just like that.. You’re doing so good.” He kissed her again after he said that and it made her inhale quick and shakily- making him correct her again. “Slow Baby. Take it slow..” He didn’t know how good it felt to feel this way- grounded and safe- she let out a small sob against his lips and Benny just hummed pinching softly at her fingers that she couldn’t feel. 

“Can you feel that?” Bennys worry grew when she whispered a small ‘no’. 

“Take these off for me? I won’t look—“ Benny started and she cut him off. 

“They aren’t for others not to see- it’s for me.” 

Six pressed her forehead against his shoulder and breathed in his scent that grounded her. 

“I can’t look at them- I can’t-“ Her lips quivered at the thought and he’d placed a chaste kiss to them trying to calm her nerves. 

“We can look at 'em together sweet thing..”

Six removed them with slight hesitancy and watched as he took the first one between both hands and kissed it- the scars from the fire remained there- the blood of innocents remained there- but she could feel it going away- it would always be a memory in her skin but she wasn’t that anymore. She wasn’t what she used to be anymore. She  _ changed _ . Six just needed to catch up with the idea. Of  _ change.  _

“Benny I’m gonna-“ She hiccuped before she could finish her sentence and when he looked up to see her eyes welling with tears Benny continued. Continued onto the next hand and to her wrists before guiding her hands to cup his face as he cupped hers. 

“Kiss me..” He’d told her and she did it. 

Leaned in and took his lips onto hers and kissed him with small whimpers of her released tears escaping her, Benny could feel her emotions through the kiss through the delicate hold she had on his face as she slightly tip-toed up to him. “You’re safe with me. It’s gonna be alright..” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After kissing for so long, so desperate to make up for all the sweet moments they could’ve had before. Benny brought them to his bed and placed her on it gently. Kissing her hands again and rubbing his face onto them like he craved her touch. It was a lie in itself if she said she never wanted to do this. To hold someone- and be held. 

“We can lay down.. I know how tired you are,” Benny offers removing his blazer since the shoulder pads were moving a little odd from everything they were doing. Six loved the offer and the way he’d said it. He didn’t want anything from her. But she craved that- that validation. The sweet praises he’d given her while she was grounded. 

“I.. I wanna..” Six wasn’t unsure of what she wanted. She wanted to do it- and do it good. The woman reached for his leather belt and played with the buckle before undoing it as she took a knee to the ground, opening his pants as the other knee met the floor. 

“You don’t have to.. And M’not even-“ Six was surprised he was flaccid when she slid his boxers down. It turned her on he  _ really  _ didn’t do it for sex- that he helped her cause he wanted to not cause he needed to, to get something from her like everyone always wanted. 

“I can get it hard if it makes you— _ O~Oh.” _

Benny watched as herm lips sucked his tip into her mouth, it made him grit his teeth to stay quiet so he could hear her hums of fucking content that made him hiss. 

Six was good with her mouth in more ways than one. And he’d never had a woman suck him off before he was hard before- the build up was dizzying and the fact she was clearly enjoying herself, made him enjoy it even more. 

“Beautiful.. You’re so good Baby.” That was the thirtieth time she’d hummed against his cock after he’d murmured a sweet compliment her way and that’s when he realized what she wanted so badly. 

Six’s face was so- wanton. Waiting for his next words. Eyes looking to him in wait. She could feel him getting harder and thicker in her mouth and the feeling was welcome. Hands coming up to cup his heavy balls in her hand she swirled her tongue round and round- distracting him from her intent and the satisfaction she felt when his knees wobbled and the pure moan he released feeling the back of her throat. Lit a fire inside her navel area- she couldn’t stop. Just grabbed Benny's hands and guided it to the back of her head- hoping he’d get it- hoping he wouldn’t take that moment of vulnerability as her being glass. 

“That’s what you want huh?” Benny hummed shakily as she pushed herself further on her own accord and he gently pulled her head back a little. “Lift your head up a little..” The angle wasn’t a good one so he adjusted it and once it was right he pushed her further down, and hummed when her eyes lulled with delight. 

“Perfect.. You’re so talented Baby. Just like that.” Once he hilted himself in her, he softly rolled his hips. The full feeling made drool coat her mouth in copious amounts and Benny could feel it flow down his length as he did so. There was a small tap to his hip and it made him safely pull out of her throat and watch her gasp for air and pant with hums in between. The atmosphere she was creating was intoxicating him. 

Benny figured she wanted to be guided and so he did, cupping her chin in his hand and guided her lips back to his head. Fuck if he had a camera. 

“So good.. Just for me?” 

“Say it.” Benny used a little force removing her mouth with a pop sound but she complied with a dopey smile. _“Yeah.”_

“You wet for me?” Benny leaned down and kissed her forehead and cheek, repeating himself in her ear. “Or should I eat that little cunt up while you suck me off like a good girl?” The accent Benny had came out even more when he was mad and insanely turned on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there won’t be a continuation of this incase u were wondering! hope u still liked this thought even tho it ended before certain stuff lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings? maybe ><

The Courier that defeated death, beat it again. 

Though she wasn’t just a courier. People didn’t need to know it though. Her many identities. 

The assassin. 

The prospector. 

The double agent. 

The merciful outlaw of the West. 

The gunslinger of El Bernalillo. 

The Courier… 

So many lives she’d lived. 

So many people she’d met. 

So many personalities. memories. lives. 

She’d met people like Benny. It wasn’t like a— 

_ Oh I've never met anyone like you, I love you!  _

Bullshit. But more of a—

_ I’ve met people like you. But you. You’re willing for change. And you want me to change too.  _

_ For the better possibly…  _

_ And I do  _ **_not_ ** _ love him.  _

_ He just has a nice ass and moans real nice for me. That’s all.  _

_ And holds me when I want him to.  _

_ And kissed me when I ask.  _

_ And listens to me when I—  _

_ Fuck.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Fuck…” Six murmured to herself with a groan as she threw her cig out the window wondering if it’d hit someone on the way down. 

Benny was laid out from today’s ordeals and one of them wasn’t her. The Kings accepted the treaty to work with the Followers to better Freeside. Benny was working on getting them to sign a treaty with the NCR- things were rocky between them and he didn’t need them to have reason to take over Freeside and get even more ground on The Strip. They already had the damn train to ship soldier boys their way. 

Six heard Ben wake up, but pretended she didn’t hear him try to sneak up on her and surprise her. If she didn’t have such high senses for danger she would’ve been surprised when he pressed his lips to her bare neck and had his hands on either side of her on the chair's arm rests. 

“Why’re you up?...” Six shrugged and found herself leaning her head back into his chest after he placed another kiss to her cheek this time. 

“Thinking. As usual.” Benny hummed in response to her and she could tell he wanted to hold her when he noticed him pawing at the armrests to keep his hands there. 

“Can I hold you Baby? Been dying to do it all day…” Ben's nose pressed into her neck and took in that broc flower oil scent she liked to rub into her skin. 

Six turned her head his way and their noses brushed, “You’re kind of already doing that Benny..” 

Ben smiled and kissed her on the lips, “Kind of.. You know what that means? Means I ain’t done it fully.” 

“You’re so dumb..” He watched her smile with a wrinkled nose and the sunkissed wrinkles on the side of her eyes came out as well. Something only he was able to catch this up close. 

Benny joined her on his lounge chair and pulled her into his lap instead of him being on top.

“What’re you sitting here all… Introspective for?” 

“I’m always sitting around thinking when I’m not out there.” Ben hummed, that much was true. She was a big thinker. Not in the sense for others but of situations, of what was for the future, or things of her past. Which he still had yet to know much about. 

Benny despite saying he’d never mind if he never woke up from his sleep, she’d always told him,  **_“You killing me was a blessing and a half. The old me died that day. In that cemetery. You don’t understand how that makes me feel, but.. It feels good to start new.”_ **

He wanted to know what she meant by that. Who she was. Despite the definitive past tense he wanted to know it all. Wanted to know where she came from. Wanted to know her name. Why she hid her hands in gloves most of the time now. She stopped wearing them after that eventful night. 

The look she had in her eyes when he calmly accepted her, it did something to him. Made him realize she wasn’t just the brute that ate a bullet like the hulk. Wasn’t just a woman that could dominate men like she was a judge in one of those old courts. At the end of the day she was a person. Somebody that experienced things: sadness, grief, anger, fear, happiness, relief. He’d seen all those emotions in one sitting and he drank it all up and never felt so close to someone despite calling them a number. And having met from lust. 

She wasn’t perfect; he knew that. Neither was he. He’d done things he wasn’t proud of. Like shooting her. Cheating people for his own benefit- Unknowingly, sometimes knowingly sending people into situations they didn’t wanna be in… 

“I was dreaming about you, y’know,” Benny folded his hands over her hip and kept his face against her chest finding the pillows on her ribcage a comfortable home, “Dreaming about my breasts?” Six jokes, deciding to card her fingers through his thick straight hair. 

“No,” The chaste kiss he placed in the natural space between them made her almost jump in his lap, “Dreamed.. Dreamed after all this was over you’d become a myth, fragment of my imagination. And leave. Leave for your next life.” Benny could almost taste her heartbeat through the thin top he gave her to wear to bed. She was scared by his words and he could feel it in the way she shivered. 

“I’m not as young as I used to be.. Almost in my mid-forties. I don’t even know how old you are Baby.” Benny brought his folded hands away from her hip and up to trail his thumbs over her waist. “Be honest with me,  **Courier Six,** is  _ this _ gonna be over when Vegas is independent?” 

“ **Sage** .” Benny’s head snapped up at her and didn’t- no he did know what it meant. What that was. It was a name. Who’s- he hoped it was the woman in his lap. 

“And, No…  _ This,  _ I don’t- I don’t think I want it to be over.” Benny smiled like a heartstruck teenager and giggled, she was still scared and a hint of happiness was peering through. Something he could work with. 

“Think?” That was a keyword he picked up, “Ben.. I’ve never been around the same people longer than a month- This, everything.. It’s still new to me. I’ve never had a home, friends, a person I trusted enough to see me naked, and be so close to me- to crave to kiss my heart like you do.” Sage ran a nervous hand through his hair and it almost made him laugh since people usually did it to themself. “I just know I like this,  _ you _ .” 

“Wow.. You like me? Like, like-like me?” He was trying to get her to laugh, to shake the fear out of her. 

Benny was satisfied when she smiled sweetly against his lips, “Ring-A-Ding-Ding Baby.” Sage brought her hands up to his face and kissed him much longer and it was his turn to smile. 

Though when he suddenly stood up from the couch and scooped her up in his arms she had a vice grip on his shoulders, “A warning would’ve been nice Ben,” 

Benny placed her on the bed and climbed over her, hands on either side of her face as he laid next to her. “Did I say I liked you too?” 

Sage nodded her head and let her hand come up so she could trace his lips with her fingertips, “ _ Mhm…  _ Even said you loved me by accident once,” 

He chuckled at that. “Maybe I do.” Benny cradled her wrist between his hands and kissed her palm. 

“So Sage?” She frowned when he said it, but she nodded her head. 

“Don’t like it?” 

“I.. I haven’t been Sage since I was 12,” Benny hummed wanting her to elaborate. 

“And that was 20 years ago.” 

_ So she’s 32.  _ He thought.

“You can be Sage again.. If that’s what you want,” 

“Sage was stupid and—“ Benny stopped her. 

“You don’t have to be a 12 year old Sage. You can be 32 year old Sage. Start over. Be smart. Be strong. Be everything you are now..” Sage looked like she was gonna cry and he let her hide her eyes behind her arm, “I know I can- I’ve tried.. I’ve been so many things but her and it..” Benny kissed her arm that hid her probably teary eyes, and kept his lips there to let himself collect his own thoughts as well. This was her decision to make after all. Benny didn’t care what she wanted to be called as long as that was what she wanted. 

“I’ll call you whatever you want to be called.” The small cry she’d let out sounded relieved and happy even. “So tell me whenever you want..  _ But.. _ ” She was wiping at her eyes now trying to stable her breathing- he’d seen her cry before though not quite like this. It was entangled with other things. “I’m still gonna call you Baby, buttercup, bubble butt, fox, swee _ -mM!”  _ Sage shushed him with her lips and he loved the way she fell apart under him. 

“Ya didn’t let me finish, sweet thing.” Benny finally says against her lips and she caught his bottom lip between hers while her fingers went up to get a fist full of hair, “I’ll let you finish somewhere else.” Sage murmured after releasing his lip.

The deep inhale he took was exhaled shakily and she knew she had him riled up when he gave her that side smile he did out of habit. “All this lovey dovey stuff is making me horny.” Sage half-joked. Benny couldn’t believe she was turned on by this, but then again she was in the mood after he anchored her from an episode. 

“Really? Am I just  _ that  _ good?” Sage had used her leg adjacent to his hips and rolled them so she could be on top.

“ _ Yes. _ ” Benny’s eyes were glued on her breasts once he felt them against his bare chest through his shirt. Then he got an idea. “Y’know I’m feelin’ real cold, I think I’d like my shirt back…” They smiled at him and slid the rest of the way against him and let their hips meet, “You want it?” As she sat up the warmth of her chest was gone and the imprint of her bosom was clear through the white shirt, like small pillows under a bedspread.

“I can..?” He hesitantly raised his hands up towards her and waited for them to be smacked away or gently pushed, testing the waters he brushed his fingers over her sides with a barely there touch and slid his hands under his shirt expertly- “Hurry up please.”

_ Please? I got her asking nicely? What a doll.. _

“Course.” Finally taking her hips in his hand he let the hem of the shirt get caught on his wrists watching as the shirt rose and exposed more and more of her cool toned taupe skin woke under his warm toned gold. 

  
  
  
  
  


By the time he was done sinking in being able to touch her, he was lapping at her skin breathing it like an aphrodisiac. “Ben..” she rasped his name out and was physically aching for more, even rolling her hips into his to satiate herself. He was taking his time with them taking every moment, every breath, every moan into consideration to bring out the next. 

Benny followed in her footsteps, rolling the tip of himself into her singing into her skin every time her entrance had caught it, trying to take him in through his boxers. 

“I wanna sit up a little wait,” Sage rasps 

Ben helps her using his newfound permissions to sit her up, though his mouth never left the nub continuing to nibble on it till he felt her thighs shake and gently paw at his face to get him to release it. Their throat whimper made him go in for seconds but she stopped him, “Stop- I- I almost…” Benny looked down and saw how her legs were still shaking at his sides, the wet tips of her exposed chest now accompanied by a beautiful rosy blush from the many excited breaths she’d been taking. 

Sage was hiding behind her hand as she caught her breath, Ben's hand went down to trace his thumbs on the inside of her thighs and smiled when she instinctually went to shut her thighs on his waist. “Why don’t you let Ol’ Ben make you cum like that? See if you like it.” 

“I’ll let you do it…” Sage leaned her chest against his, feeling their bodies' warmth come together as she murmured straight into his ear.

“If you let me *** ***.” 

“ _ Oh shit-  _ Anythin’ for you doll.” The thought of finally doing that to him gave her a rush and she was already stimulated enough to cum without his tantalizing touch against her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somehow she ended up folded under him with him squatting over her in a sumo-press, she was about to cum again and was moaning in unison with him- desperately thrusting her hips into his to meet in the middle. Benny had his hands holding her ankles in place, sometimes his lips would leave theirs to kiss at her ankles or calves- knowing now that area was sensitive for her when she squeezed on him so tight and spilled her own pre onto his navel. 

“Inside- Inside…” She knew he was close when he started becoming more erratic and rough with his thrusts, and would shyly shut his eyes as his moans got softer. Without warning she wrapped her hand around his neck and squeezed- causing him to open his eyes and look straight into hers. 

“ _ Ye~ah  _ Benny..  _ Yeah.. _ ” That made his thighs shake as he continued to lower himself deep into her, he had to let go of one of her ankles and grabbed at the wrist connected to the hand around his neck. 

“Harder baby,” Benny's eyes rolled to the back of his lids when she squeezed harder and all he could do was press himself as deep as he could and listen to her sweet praises when he’d filled her up. His deep groan vocalized after a delay, rising straight from his gut and into the steamy air between them. 

Benny was never into the whole cumming inside a dame, but ever since she vocalized how much she liked it- and after a little prying  _ why  _ it was safe to do so. He found himself liking it and would get riled up when she encouraged him vocally or physically. 

  
  


“God.. I love you..” Benny said letting go of her ankles to gently cup her face and and kiss her passionately, “And I ain’t just saying that cause I’m balls deep in you..” That pulled a tired laugh from her lips as he kissed her again, till he finally got the strength to pull out and was steady enough to lay himself down between her legs without crushing them under him. 

“I think I do too..” Sage said it after a few minutes of laying in silence, and carding her fingers through his hair as he rested against their bare chest, looking more at peace than he’d been in a while. 

“Do what?” Sage looked down at him and had a barely there smile as he tiredly looked up at them. She was tired too but was in a dreamy mood. 

“Love you.” Benny’s head snapped up to look at her and the way his lopsided hair flopped to one side made them smile even more. 

“I love you.. And I don’t just think it, I know it sweetheart.” He leaned up to place a chaste kiss to their lips and they gladly took it. Even deepening the kiss a little. 

“Let me hold you for once.. You always hold me,” Sage let themselves be move around a little and laid comfortably against Benny’s chest, even wrapping their leg over his waist. Loving the feeling of his arms secure around theirs. It felt good to be held, and kissed on the forehead, with fingers playing with her baby hairs at her nape. 

Sage fell asleep to the sound of his heart and gentle exhales and inhales. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have eluded to something in the next posSible chapter that is blurred out....

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! i enjoy criticism


End file.
